Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: 2B and 9S, on a journey to find meaning in a world which no longer holds purpose, told in alphabetized snapshots. Post-game, spoiler heavy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A bit of a successor to my first Automata drabble set, _Fragments of Feeling_. Recommended (but not necessary) to check that out first. These drabbles were too fun to write, and so I finally gave in and started a new set.

This also will be starting as another set of alphabetical drabbles. However, if you want it to continue beyond 26 chapters, let me know.

* * *

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[a]buse

It was always him who stopped breathing first.

She didn't know why ( _she knew why, it was her fault, her fingers around his neck, her black box striking his, her tears on his face)_ but he never made it through. He had always left her alone, alone, alone-

"Nines!" 2B cried, panting heavily, gears screeching at sudden movements.

Hands- not her own- flew to her face, brushing away tears too warm to be synthetic. "I'm here, I'm here," the boy murmured, touch reassuring, breath against her cheeks-

Neck unmarred. No handprints to stain patchwork android skin.

They were both still here.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've missed these two.

* * *

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[b]urning

Sometimes, dreams of the end still haunt him.

The facility of white, so alien, stretches as far as the eye can see, AI voices mocking his feeble demise. He focuses on the warmth of blood, heated with flames, with hatred, with frustration; lying there, A2 at his side, anger coursing through his veins; the image of the only person he has ever wanted fading from memory.

But then, the flames are replaced by the campfire before him, and his gaze is drawn to stormy eyes. A hand gingerly touches his, metal glinting through cracked skin in the flickering light. Her brow creases, and he smiles, watching orange-yellow dance across her beauty- not a memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[c]eiling

The grey concrete is chipped, worn through– plaster long since broken down, the holes take up more space than what still stands. 9S lies on his back, examining their makeshift shelter to fill boredom.

By his side, 2B also examines something riddled with cracks.

Crumbling synthetic skin, missing entirely in certain patches, exposing wiring and framework. Patchwork clothes, haphazardly worn, just as ripped and ragged as the wearer himself. She reaches down, gently pushing dirty silver hair out of purple eyes.

9S raises a brow. "What is it?"

She smiles, shaking her head. "Nothing." Her voice is warm, touch lingering on a cheek riddled with holes, but so full of life.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[d]ive

Once in a while, her vision blurs, her body trembles, and her creaking knees give way under her. She tumbles, and he catches her, immediately sending out orders to the Pods by their side to run diagnostics upon her.

Her eyes flash red, and he initiates a hacking protocol he knows too well.

The logic virus forever remains somewhere in her code. It's too minute to be caught by his scans, and even when he dedicates days to diving into her subconscious protocols to find it, it somehow vanishes in binary.

He cries, just a little, as he holds her. She wipes his tears as she awakens, and they continue on.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I personally want an Emil to still exist out there. This is assuming A2 fought with Emil in the desert.

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[e]nough

His fingertips run over the white, shimmering petal in his palm. "You figure that Emil's okay?"

2B kneels down, tucking hair behind her ear and taking in the splendor of the other Lunar Tear, safely tucked into the corner of the room, lighting up the surrounding area with its ethereal glow. "I'm not sure about whether anyone's okay, Nines," she murmurs, sadness reflecting in her eyes.

He silently kneels beside her, taking the flower he holds and weaving it into her hair, just like long ago. Fingers twine with hers, his head laying upon her shoulder.

"We're okay. That's good enough for now."


	6. Chapter 6

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[f]oundation

"Welcome to our village!" the automated voice beeps and whirs.

After a brief scan, Pod 153 announces, "This area is filled with a large number of machine lifeforms. They are non-hostile."

They cautiously nod, continuing forward, but none of the machines make themselves visible from the shadows; after all, these two strange androids are transients. No reason to associate.

Absentmindedly, 2B comments, "I wonder how Pascal is doing? Maybe his home was unscathed."

9S looks down, clenched fists and gritted teeth trying to shut away the horrifying memories of Pascal trying to sell the children's cores, not remembering what they were.

"Hopefully," he whispers. She doesn't press further.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[g]leaning

And yet, there are times when all 2B wants is to _know._

There is a vague image in her mind of the events which transpired after her death- her mind had lived on in her sword, after all. A2 had done exactly what she had promised, but 2B had been unable to truly understand what was going on the entire time she was apart from 9S.

But something had gone so, so wrong, and 2B wants, now that it is over, to _know._

However, she doesn't ask, doesn't pry; sometimes 9S will awaken from rest cycles, screaming, and she wonders if it's best to never ask.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If you're reading this, please leave a review and let me know how it's going. This whole piece _is_ a project to improve my writing, after all. Feedback is always appreciated.

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[h]alf

She has nightmares, too- nightmares that 9S might disappear still. She knows it's silly, that the Pods can fix them, but it still haunts her, lying awake in the dead of night.

She turns on her side, lets hair fall into her eyes, her fingers into 9S's open palm. "Thanks."

"For what?" His words are soft, kind, like the Lunar Tear still tucked behind her ear.

Her circuits momentarily jump back to system shock from imagining a life without 9S. She shivers, blinks, smiles.

"For being here, alive."

He starts, slows, smiles. Nods. He understands, and she thanks him for it, too.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Once again, feedback is awesome. I'd really appreciate it!

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[i]dea

It's the first time she's ever acknowledged them as being truly _alive._

It takes him by surprise. He starts, slows. Seeing her stormy grey-blue eyes full of such deep sincerity, despite slight damage to the outer lens of one eye, despite torn skin above her brow, she truly means it. She considers the both of them, in that moment, as alive.

 _Living._ The idea scares him, but violet eyes still flash, determination and resolve found deep within. He doesn't need to be scared– they're finally, truly, on the same side. Together.

He smiles, nods. She thanks him again. He thanks her, too.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[j]azz

"Pod, I don't see the point-"

"Human records cite this as an extremely influential movement in the turn of the twentieth century."

2B sighs, crossing her arms, wedging herself in the corner. Pod whirs, then the speakers begin to play music- static-filled, tinny music, but there's something so jovial about it.

9S takes her by surprise, however, as he swoops in, grabs a hand, pulls her to her feet. His hand rests on her waist outside the bulky coat; he leads her, twirling around the room.

She splutters, red, dazed. He laughs, dancing, as snow falls outside the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[k]aleidoscope

Icicles glitter in the sunlight, dripping, hanging off the husk of the Goliath Biped hunched over before them. A pool of oil surrounds it, surface shimmering with rainbow-like hues.

2B looks at the deadened creature, eyebrows knitted.

9S peers worriedly up into her face. "Is something wrong?"

Her eyes remain transfixed upon those lifeless eyes, imagining 9S's voice coming from its external speakers, just like back then. 9S doesn't remember ever being in that machine- her fingers around his throat had ensured that.

She doesn't respond, walking away, feeling the dead eyes accusing her of sins she wishes she could forget.


	12. Chapter 12

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[l]itter

As flowers bloom, spring returning once more, he wilts inside.

Sometimes, her eyes go dark, eyes which are so _beautiful_ he can scarcely blink; but when they go dark, filling with anguish which he can't possibly describe, all he can do is watch as she closes herself off once more.

He finds a winter rose, one day when she remains silent. Its petals remind him of her hair- silvery, fair.

She looks at him, eyes dark. Walks away. He leaves the rose behind, chases after her strong frame, grabs hold of a hand trembling far too much for anything to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[m]echanical

"The cold isn't good for our gears," she murmurs, wincing as the joint in her wrist seizes slightly.

9S nods solemnly. "But, winter's almost done- it's good we won't have to worry about this much longer, huh?"

A Pod hands him another light sheet, and with that, 9S wraps the blankets around both himself and 2B, leaving a little hollow under the covers for the Pods to take shelter from this last wave of winter chill.

2B snuggles close to him, shutting her eyes. It's times like these when she remembers just how mechanical they are- but, with 9S humming next to her ear, she doesn't mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[n]otation

Sometimes, they'll find vast halls, full of archaic books, crumbling pages. They spend the longest times here, untouched by androids and machines alike; wandering echoing corridors, libraries offer safety, shelter…

And knowledge.

2B loves atlases, trying to piece together what the world looked like before the mess of today. She pores over charts, recalls landmarks, sends the Pods to scout areas they unearth to compile maps.

She says there's something soothing about doing what 9S used to do- scanning.

9S is happy to stay as long as she wants- watching her tattered hands fly across old canvas and paper while mapping areas is enough to make his heart sing.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The reviews have been lovely. Please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts! It's such a joy to connect with you all.

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[o]veractive

As they make their way through the grove, pushing long-overgrown vines from their path, a figure appears off in the distance. They pause, Pods silently scanning.

"No life signs detected." The report is uncomfortable for them both- the Pods never used to say _life._

Gripping each others' palms, they step forward into a clearing, looking at the crumpled figure; twin braids flying apart, strands breaking free of their constraints.

2B reaches down, brushing the silver hair out of dull eyes- gasps- steps back.

They leave the clearing as fast as possible, away from the dismembered Operator 6O, hollowness echoing where her cheery voice used to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[p]lanetary

The missions on Earth's surface, flights from the Bunker to endless barrages of bullets below the atmosphere's entry point… 2B's eyes had always been directed downwards, towards the battle, towards despair.

She lies on her back, a grassy knoll cushioning her head, 9S's warmth (merely his core, but that physical form was precious- no longer replaceable) by her side.

Eyes tilt upwards. Stars break through the clouds.

The slight pinpoints of light which fight through the haze of pollution are survivors. Those lights shine, somewhere far, far away.

It is times like these when 2B really, truly understands why humanity wanted this planet back.


	17. Chapter 17

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[q]uell

He stretches, leans back, turning his head to watch wonder blossom forth in those beautiful eyes beside him. 2B is enraptured by the sky, and he doesn't blame her- how can he, when the world looks like it's lit up from the inside out, far beyond the abyss?

But 9S's eyes are focused solely upon 2B. Since when had he last seen her truly smile? She's been looking pained, guilty, for _so long,_ even though he doesn't even blame her anymo-

 _Wait._

 _When did I stop blaming her for what she's done?_

It's wondrous, the affection in its stead.


	18. Chapter 18

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[r]eceiving

It is she who realizes their folly.

"For how long will we be wandering like this?" The question is offhand, without provocation, without anxiety- however, underlying fear is evident.

They can't do this forever.

9S freezes at her words, suddenly cold… too afraid to look at her.

"What do you mean, 2B?" Nervous chuckles. "We're doing just fine, aren't we?"

She sighs, running hands through matted hair. "Why are we pointlessly exploring the edges of the world, without a goal?"

This brings about a revelation in 9S, one he's been putting off; too busy simply basking in her return to _being_ after the end.

 _We're no longer needed by this world._


	19. Chapter 19

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[s]uperiority

9S stumbles, joints too stiff after a particularly cold night without shelter. 2B catches him, gears unused to sudden activity after months without combat.

9S rights himself, looking at his feet. Cords trail from where they stand to a small shack on their right. The handiwork is familiar, bringing back memories; nostalgic, terrifying.

Carefully, he pushes open the door, peeking inside, eyes following all the way to pulsating light in the center of the room.

The inventor from Pascal's village… "survived"; his core is split open, oozing, leeching power. 9S wants to help. Can't. They cut the cords. Cry.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Your reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[t]ransaction

Staunching gel is pricey, but every coin is worth it- he quickly applies it to her torso, circuits screaming to _just fix it-_

Pod 042 is to his right, applying bandages, scanning her settling vitals-

And suddenly, he knows.

Waves of dread wash over him as realization hits. Is this what she had always felt? Is this the fear, pain, _agony_ she had tasted in her mouth every time she had been forced to kill him?

His fingers twitch towards her throat, so easy to strangle… but instead, fingers find hers and he squeezes, muttering reassurances, because he doesn't want her to die _, never again._


	21. Chapter 21

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[u]pright

The Pods are thorough, constantly examining her under 9S's watchful eye. It's enough to drive her mad, watching 9S return each day with more Large Recoveries than she'd ever seen in the Bunker. He becomes so restless that eventually he returns with relics from humanity- strange elixirs, long strings of chemicals which could only work on biological lifeforms.

She doesn't mind the fussing, but she never admits it. Instead, sitting upright in her makeshift bed, she silently enjoys her weeks of recovery merely _being_ in his presence.

She wonders if this is what it feels like to be missed, to be loved.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So, this story is coming to an end- but it doesn't have to. Please let me know if you'd like it to extend beyond 26 chapters, if you'd like me to continue their adventure. I'm already thinking of it (or the possibility of a longer fic) but I'd like to get prompts from you all, too.

Thanks for sticking with this! Let me know what you think!

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[v]ital

She stands at last, patched up, ready to go- but her body is far too weak to crest the hill alone. He slings her arm over his shoulder, but combined, their weight is too heavy for his own disintegrating limbs to carry.

"We're crumbling, aren't we?" he murmurs, flexing a hand, watching synthetic skin flake off with the motion. The inner wiring is almost entirely exposed.

2B sighs, taking a seat upon the slope. "What will happen to us, when we finally break?"

9S joins her. "We'll… die, won't we."

It's almost petrifying, imagining a world without each other- because once they're dead, who will remember them?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Once again, if you'd like this story to continue past [z], please let me know.

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[w]ound

They come across a field of corpses with little warning; carnage lays before them, the scent of oil and death permeating.

9S inhales sharply. 2B, much more used to the sight of destruction, carries onwards- until she finds red hair, stark amidst darkness. "Devola? Popola?"

The twins had fallen side by side.

They're silent. "We can't keep doing this," 9S says at last.

"What do you mean? What are we supposed to do?"

Pod 153 reports quietly, "It was customary to bury the dead in many human cultures."

9S doesn't comment on how he already knew that.

9S and 2B spend the remaining night digging, carving stones, laying flowers, to commemorate the fiery red, once so vibrant.

And then, they bury everyone else, too.


	24. Chapter 24

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[x]ylography

There's a certain catharsis from erecting a marker. Tombstones, the Pods say. (9S calls them _memorials_. 2B likes that better.)

It becomes almost a habit- finding bodies, delving into cores to find out who they were before their shutdown. It's dangerous, especially when logic viruses are responsible, but 2B becomes an expert in retrieving 9S when red flashes in his eyes, the moment he dives too deep.

They learn the stories of these androids, every single one, then carve a memorial for them, placing it over their resting grounds. They carve the stories into their own databases, too, so they'll never forget.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Throwback to [h] from _Fragments of Feeling._ I recommend checking that out first.

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[y]outhful

Countless hours of fishing in the muck for valuables, trawling through miscellaneous garbage left behind from millennia past. The treasures are covered in rust; 9S polishes every millimetre carefully, painstakingly engraving the inner loop in solitude.

He presents them nonchalantly, along with a file the Pods found on matrimony in human cultures.

2B reads the file without a word, and 9S thinks that it's over, it's _all over, he made a mistake, she'll leave-_

Then one intricate golden band is upon her finger, underside inscribed with the same charm he carved on a tree with her days past, and she smiles. She says yes.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: And thus brings us to the end of this series. Thank you all for the support, the numerous PMs, the interesting conversations we've had around these scenarios. It's been such a blast!

For everyone messaging me about continuing this series past [z], fear not- something else is on its way.

Let me know what you thought of _Of Spare Parts (and their echoes),_ and don't forget to check out the prequel, _Fragments of Feeling_ if you haven't already (for context).

Of Spare Parts (and their echoes)

[z]ephyr

Repairs take a long time, but neither regret their overhaul. However, weeks of scavenging parts from dead androids among their burials hurt. ("2B, they're watching" "I'm sorry, but we have to" "We're _so sorry-")_

It was like graverobbing those they themselves laid to rest.

But no longer was their skin crumbling. No longer did they feel like they would fall apart any second. Instead, they stand, breaths synchronized, rows of marked graves behind them, overlooking a blue ocean.

Their rings sparkle in the light upon intertwined fingers.

Together, they will lay all the others to rest. _This_ is the answer they have found. They will walk this path, proudly.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for the tremendous support for this series. I really appreciate it! The numerous PMs I've gotten from many of you have been extremely engaging, and it made writing this entire fic _very_ worth it. However, I wasn't able to include all of your ideas into this fic, since there were a limited amount of chapters. That being said...

The sequel is now up. 

**_To Rest Eternal (to wander on)_** is going to be a much longer fic. If you have any ideas that you didn't get to see in this, drop me a message or comment on _TRE (two)_ and I'll do my best to incorporate it.

I hope to see you all there!


End file.
